1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fusible link receptacle for an electrical connector box, and more particularly, to a fusible link receptacle that accommodates the selectable insertion of fusible links of various heights.
2. Description of the Background Information
Automotive electrical connector boxes have been conventionally equipped with fusible link receptacles into which push-in type fusible links are installed. It is preferable that the fusible links, though having different height dimensions, have the same cross section on a plane intersecting the height axis at 90 degrees in order to allow either the short or tall fusible link to be selectably inserted into a single type of fusible link receptacle.
Japanese Kokai (laid open) Patent Publication 2004-7912 describes fusible link receptacle 1 shown in FIGS. 11A and 11B. The height of perimeter wall 2 of receptacle 1 exceeds the height of the short fusible link, while either second (tall) fusible link 5 or first (short) fusible link 6 may be inserted in receptacle 1. A pair of tab connectors 4 extend from floor 3 of receptacle 1, and connect to female terminals 7 and 8 of fusible links 5 and 6, respectively, when either of the fusible links is installed in receptacle 1.
Regarding the structure described in Japanese Patent Publication 2004-7912, lowering the height of perimeter wall 2 of receptacle 1 without changing the length of tab connectors 4 results in a decrease in dimension H which is the distance from leading edge 4a of tab connectors 4 to upper edge 2a of perimeter wall 2.
As shown in FIG. 12A, dimension H′ increases if the height of the perimeter wall of receptacle 1 is increased to form a receptacle specifically constructed to accommodate the insertion of a tall second fusible link, dimension H′ being the distance from edge 2a′ of perimeter wall 2′ to leading edge 4a of tab connectors 4. In this structure, tab connectors 4 do not interferingly contact tall fusible link 5 when tall second fusible link 5 is inserted into receptacle 1′ at an inclined angle. Conversely, as shown in FIG. 12B which describes receptacle 1 of Japanese Patent Publication 2004-7912 as having a low perimeter wall 2 height, the inclined insertion of first (short) fusible link 6 into the receptacle 1 results in tab connectors 4 being deformed due to interference contact with first (short) fusible link 6. The further insertion of first fusible link 6 at an inclined angle causes tab connectors 4 to enter fusible link 6 and push terminals 8 (which are housed within fusible link 6) upward, thus displacing terminals 8 and making faulty connection thereto. The same problem is encountered when tall second fusible link 5 is inserted into the receptacle 1.